Certain types of wounds are difficult to heal, e.g., diabetic leg and foot ulcers, venous stasis ulcers, decubitus ulcers, and severe burns. Dressings incorporating agents to assist healing such as fibronectins, or to control infection, such as antibiotics and antimicrobials, are an approach for use on difficult to heal wounds. However, storage of these “wet dressings” generally requires preservative agents, which are not optimal to place on wounds.